Wat happens yers after
by XXXScorpiusXXX
Summary: Dis is wat happens 2 da son of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way! da protagonist of My Immortal!1
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Scorpius Prince of Darkness Gerard Ville Malfoy, I hav blak dyed hair (I'm naturally blonde but dat color suks!) with red streaks, i hav red eyes (i wear contacts) and pale skin, im a vampire (both my parents are vampires) so I don't need to wear foundation (im a goff and we wear make up), but i wear alot of eyliner, 2day i was wearing loooooots of it and kind of a gothic tear made with eyeliner.

U u prolly recognize my last name, im da son of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and Draco Malfoy, they wear famous goffs in their tim, tomorrow i'll start my first day at a magic school called Hogwarts, i am fifteenn, i shud hav started when i was eleven but i had problems with depression (coz everyone was meen 2 me coz im a goff) so im gona hav 2 start 2morrow with da first years, im pretty embarrasd about it and i hav very low self esteem.


	2. Chapter 2

I wok up in my coffin, it was a cloudy day, i opend my crimsonm red eyes and i yawned showing dat i had fangs (coz im a vampire) my parents were on a trip to transylvania so i had the house for myself, i put on blak eyeliner, a baggy paramore shirt (im kind of a punk 2), skinny leather pants dat were all ripped and spikey boots, i put gel on my hair to make it look all spiky, then i took my MCR broom (dont u think they rok?) and i flew 2 da station, i maed a spel 2 make myself invisible so da muggles wudnt c me (c i know sum magic even tho i havent been 2 school yet)

Wen i got 2 da station i saw my parents freinds Diabolo n Bloody Mary Smith, they were with their kids Rose nd Hugo, I had never seen them b4, I waved at them and they got close to me.

Rose had waist-long hair with red streks, she was wearing white foundation, black eyeliner, blood-red lipstick and red eyeshadow, she had sea blue eyes, she was wearing a long gothic black and red dress that was kind of ripped and she was wearing fishnets and high heels, she smelled at me "Hi, you may know me as Rose" she said "but now people call me Blood Rose, nice to meet you", we shook hands and I saw she had scars on her wrist, just like mine! (i cut myself because Im depressed). Hugo had black hair with green streaks, he was also wearing white foundation (they hav to wear a lot because they have freckles), he was wearing a lot of black eyeliner and it was kind of around his eyes too, he was wearing a 30 seconds 2 mars t-shirt, baggy pants n converse blak shoes, wen we shook hands i saw he had scars 2! He was also wearing loots of silver skull rings that looked pretty cool. "Hi" he said "Im Blood Roses brother, mayb they told you my name is Hugo but my name now is Lestat", "cool", I said, I thought that I was going 2 really like them. They were both really hot 2 (I'm bisexual, just like my parents)


	3. Chapter 3

After that I saw Vampire n Ginny, they ware my parents friends too! Ginny was Diabolos sister. I saw they were wif their kids, I remembered their names were Lily, James and Albus Severus, this tim I waved and I approached 2 them. James and Lily were both goffs. Lily had black waist-long hair with turkoise streks, she was wearing a slipknot tshirt with cleavage that showed her bobs, a leather miniskirt, strippd stokings and combat boots, she was wearing white foundation, blak lipstik and blac eyeliner with another eyeliner that was red and it kind of came down her face like tears of blood, she had forest-green eyes. James had spiky black hair kind of like mine, but he had blond tips, he was wearing a good charlotte t-shirt (arent they awsome?), blak pants with chains n stuff, blak boots n sum kind of spiky collar. He was wearing white foundation, blak lipstik, black eyeliner and black eyeshadow, he had grey eyes, when I shook their hands they had scars 2! I cudnt beleve it!1 they were goffs n stuff! Al my life i had been aloneand had problems with depression n now i culdnt beleve i new other ppl just like me! "Hi" said Lily, "Ppl now cal me Vampirella, whats ur nam? U seem kind of familiar", "Im Scorpius" I told them. "Ohhh, Ebobys and Darkos son! My parents know ur parents, btw, my name now is Mareeleeno (kind of liek marilyn manson)", "Oh, cool" I said. They were both really hot 2, I almost got an eructation.

Albus Severus wasn't a goth, he had a very blond hairstyle with sidebangs, it made him look like a freak, he was wearing girl skinny jeans and a tight v-neck t-shirt that was bright pink, he was wearing converse shoes but they were all colorful, not like the ones goffs wear, he also had some big stupid sunglasses, he looked at me disgustedly a little over them, he had neon turkoise eyeshadow, then he walked away.

Vampirella looked at him angrily, "hes a SCENE KID" she shouted, "we r ashamed of havin him as a brother". Mareeleeno shook his head looking worried, "Besids being named Albus Severus he also named himself JEFREE, like dat scene fag Jeffree Star".


	4. Chapter 4

I got in da train. I sat in a compartent with Blood Rose, Lestat, Vampirella and Mareeleeno. Jeffree went with sum of his scene friends, we put our middle fingers at them and they looked all scrayd, we laughed at them and then we started spekking about music.

"Dont u just hate TECHNO museic?" said Vampirella.

"Yeah!11 it suks, im all for goffik rok n metal" I answerd

"Oh my Satan me too!" said Blood Rose excitedly.

"Wait" I said "you are a satanist too?", I coudnt beleve it

"Yes I totaly Im one!" shooted her happily

"Oh my satan me too" said the others.

We kept talkin about Satan and bands then 2 boys opend the door of the compartent, I saw 2 twin boyz, they both had blak hare and they both had blue eyes but one of them was wearing a red contact on his right eye and the other was wearing one of his left one. "Hi" said one of them "I see u r goffs, can we sit here?", "Yeah", said the other "Almost da whole train is full of scene kids or posers, u wudnt believe it". "Of course! I said friendlily".

"Btw my name is Lorcan, but u can call me Lachrimae" said the one with the right red eye.

"And my name is Lysander, but you can call me Lanius" said the one with the left red eye.

"Cool", I said.

So they sat here and we spent the whole trip talking shit of scene kids and about how they r intolerant and closest minded, we spoke alot about music (again), we all loved marilyn manson, mcr, blink 183, paramoar, panic at da disco n stuff, it was awsum, i cudnt beleve i had freinds!


	5. Chapter 5

We got 2 da skull (get it! Instead of school coz im a gothic boy). Blood Rose, Lestat, Vampirella, Mareeleeno, Lachrimae and Lanius got into a cariage and I had 2 go 2 a boot with da first yers, there was a big man with a blak bred shootin "Da ones from da frist grad cum with me!1", I didnt like him. I got in a boot with a bunch of first years that looked at me weirdly, they were wearing bright clothes, I put my middle finger at them and they looked all frightened.

I went into da castel n there was a teecher there, sum1 told me hos name was Mr. Norris, he was very short. Then he sed something but I didnt lisen 2 him because I was remembering sum cool MCR lyrics.

We got into da grate hall in line, Mr. Norris put a stool in fornt of us n he put a dirty n ugly hat over it, I thot "wtf", then da hat started 2 sing, I covered my ears because I cant stand music that is not goffik. Mr. Norris sed "wen i cal u u hav 2 sit there n put da hat on so it wil select u for your house", then he started 2 call nams. When he sed my nam i walked, sat on the stool n then put my hat on, da hat screemed "SLYTHERIN!", I looked at Slytherins table n it had goffs n they clapped! I was soo happy!1 I went 2 da table n sat with my friends.

A professor stood up "Hi new stoodents, my nam is professor Mcgoggle (she was wearing goggles), ur welcum 2 da school, now start 2 eat!1"

I lookdt 2 da table n it was suddenly filld wif food! I drank sum blood happily.

After we ate professor McGoggle said stuff about how the forest was... forbidden! She also said that we shud not maek magic in da halls n dat the quidditch tries were going 2 hav place in da second week. After she said all dat they maed us sing a techno song, we da goffs covered our ears disgustedly.

After all that we went 2 are rooms, we had 2 get 2 ours useing da dungeons n then we got sumwhere were they asked a password, sum boy said "scene kids suck" n we entered.


	6. Chapter 6

Da common was awesome! Da armchairs were all made of blak velvet wif blood red details n their legs were silver claws, there were black goffik gargoyles ova da chimney n da walls were covered with band posters! Lint bisquit, blink 183, my chemical romance, slimple plan, korn, slipknot, mareeleen manson, paramoar, panic! At da disco, evanescence!

I cudnt beleve it, I was so excited!1 dis had been da best day evar!

Lanius cam in front of me and den... he kissed me! (remember that im bi?), i felt really hot, i almost got n eructation, sum scene kids stared at us but we put our middel fingers at them, after we finished kissing he smiled at me and said "good nite, n welcum 2 hogwarts", i went 2 my room feelin happy, which was very unusual (im depressed). I got in my coffin (da school has coffins for vampiers) n den i fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I wok up n Lanius was waiting 4 me, we frenched, i put on blak eyeliner, a blak t-shirt with a skull, spiky braces n collar, baggy pants n combat boots, Lanius sed I looked smexy, den we went 2 da grate hall and we drank sum human blood while frenching and speekin.

I said "I wish i culd go 2 class with you, but i hav 2 go with da stoopid first yers".

"It's ok" said Lanius flirtily, "maybe u wont hav 2 go there 4 so long because i hear ur really skiled at magic!"

"Really?" I asked surprisedly

"Yeah" he said seductively, "Blood Rose told me that you made your broom invisible so muggles wouldnt c u"

"Well, I guess I did", I blushed embarrasively. "Hey, i hav 2 go 2 transfiguration, it's my first class" I added, he said it was ok, we frenched n i said bye. After that Lanius shooted "b careful! Da teecher is a hipster!", I didnt know what a hipster was.

Da teecher was wearing oversized glasses, really tight pants (they showed that his boy thingie was very small) his hair was kind of long but not so long and he was wearing a tight v-neck shirt n over that he was wearing a plaid jacket and ugly old sneakers, i thouht he looked like a dork.

"Hi class!" he said, "I welcum al da new stoodents, Im professor Stephen n i teach transfigurations, first u hav 2 copy this" he moved his wand and something appeared on the blackboard, we copied it. Da professor spoke again "well students, I fink u r ready 2 try 2 transform something, we are going 2 transform a My Chemical Romance cd into a Pavement one! Aren't you excited?".

I stood up angrily and pointed my wang at him "DO U KNOW WHAT? MCR ROX N PAVEMENT SUX U STOOPID HIPSTUR!", den I mad all da cds fly around him and attack him, I was so angry!1 "taek me form dis class b4 i do sumthing 2 u!1", the teecher was shaking, "ok" he said in a scared way, "you may go to the fifth grade class, they are having portents", I got out of there happily, wen i gut 2 portents everyone stood n they started crapping for me! Lanius said "I new u were 2 good 4 them" and Lestat smelled at me understatedly.


	8. Chapter 8

Da class started, our teecher was professor Slutborn, he was wearing black eyeliner, a bauhaus tshirt (i herd theyr goffik n kind of old n dis teacher is not young), baggy pants with chains n combat boots, he said "welcum 2 da class, i herd ur a gifted student!", "well, I dont know" I said shily, "dont shy away form ur talents!" he rumbled "now go n sit".

Well class 2day we r making a LUV PORTENT –everyone gasped-, den he rote da instructions in da blakbored.

I started makin mine, i had nevar maed a poison bfor! It was kind of hard but i coud make it, wen i finished da poition was pink, I hated that color but it had came out okay bcuz in da blackbored it said that it had to b pink, suddenly everyone was staring at me and then... they jumped on me!1 everyone was tryin 2 kiss me n touch me, evan da teecher! It was terryfyin! Den i whisperd a spel n i maed da potion diaper, everyone tryed 2 stop grabbin me n they looked confused. "Well", said Slutborn confusedly and kind of ashamed, "i hav never seen magic dat strong, ppl didnt even hav 2 smel da potion 2 fall in luv wif u! u r definitely a case, u shud go 2 da sevent grade wif da older students"

"NO" I shooted while lookin at my luv Lanius, "i realy like it hear, may i stay?"

"Ok" he mumbled, "but u wil hav a special class coz dis stuf is way 2 easy 4 u".

Wen we got out Lanius kisd me n sed "u r so grate, i luv u". I gasped. "I luv u 2" I sed, "I hop u didnt want 2 kiss da odar students" he giggled, "oh no!1" I shooted angrily, "most of them were ugly hipsters and scene kids anyway, they're horrible, n u r da hottest boy evar", wen i sed dat he smirked.

After dat we went 2 sum odar classes n i kicked ass in al of dem! Da teechers were impressd, Lanius n I had a hot make-out sesshun bfor i went 2 sleep, i even got n eructation!.


	9. Capter nain

I wok up in my coffin, I put on blak eyeliner, blak eyeshadow, blak mascara n blak lipstik, I maed my hair look like gerard way's n i put on a simple plan t-shirt, blak jeans, van shoes n a blak jaket.

Lanius came n smelled at me happily, "hi you sexy goth boy" he said, He was wearing blac eyeliner dat was al around his eyes, da red contact in his rite eye like always, blood red sexy lipstik n white foundation, he was wearing a good charlotte t-shirt, blak jeans like mine n spiky boots. He was hot as always but there was sumthin a little different about him, i cudnt realy tel.

"Hi" i said blushing.

"2day we re skippin class" he smirked

"oms why?" I said, there was so much stuf i stil had 2 learn!

"i want 2 show u sumthin spesial" he sed, den he took my hand n took me 2 a room.

Da room was al decorated wif skulls n it had a big blak n blood red goffik bed, i gut n eructation.

"dis room turns in2 anyfin u want to", den he winked his eye n started 2 taek my t-shirt off, we started 2 maek out n he pushed me 2 the bed, we took each oders cloves while frenching passively, he put his boy thingie in my boy thingie and we started 2 make it ."Oh!1 Oh my Satan!1" I screamed as I gut n orgy, it felt so good! Then...

OH MY FUKIN SATAN WHY R U CHEETIN ON ME! Said sumone, I looked n i ashamedly covered my thingie with a pillow, it was... Lanius! I cudnt understand, i was havin sex wif Lanius!1

"You... you don't understand" I said trembly.

"Why r u havin sex wif Lachrimae!" he asked angrily.

"But... but..." I didn no wat 2 say. Den i thot "lachrimae must of changd da contact! Insted of havin it on his left eye he has it on his rite eye! He was lyin 2 me!"

Lanius started 2 cry depressin tears of blood n ran away.

"Why did u do dis 2 me lachrimae!1" i shooted angrily "I thot we were freinds and im dating ur brother u perv!"

"Wel, im in luv wif u, but i knew ud never cheat on lanius, so i dressed up as him so i cud get sumthin of ur lov, n ur so good in bed", Lachrimae blushed.

I felt a little flattered because he sed i was good in bed, but i told him 2 fuk of n i grabbed a sheet n imade sum kind of diaper like the one tarzan has. I ran araound da skull (geddit) lookin 4 Lanius 2 explain him wat happend.


	10. Chapter 10

I found him cryin in da forest, I gut close 2 him.

"I hat u" he said rancorously, his eyes were red form al da cryin

"Look, ur brother changed his contact n sed he was u" I said supplicantly  
"if u realy luvd me ud kno hu da rite one is!" he roared.

"we havent known each odar 4 so long, i never thot it wud b him bcuz i didnt fink he wud b da kind of person 2 do dat" I explained

"Oh" he said, "I guess... that's okay"

I smiled and I kissed him, we went more inside da forest n he took my diaper n i took hes cloves, I had my real first tim bcuz it was with da one I realy loved, we gut orgies n den we went 2 our rooms n cuddled and den we cut ourselvs n drank each others blood.

After al dat we felt realy conectd so we had tattoos made on our lower baks, they were blak hearts with blak roses around dem n we had each others names in bloody goffik writing. Each day was just gettin better n better.


	11. Chapter 11

After a cuple of montds dating lanius n having hot sex an owl brougt me a letter, it sed in blood red riting "IM GOIN TO KILL YOU", lanius lookd scrayd n said "im worried about u", "ill b fine" i sed, becauz im bury (get it?) brave and that stuff dosent scare me.

4 a few weeks i kept recievin lettars liek dat, so i told my blak owl 2 follo da oddar owl 2 c who da sender was, my own brought me a picture of da sender (it was a guy from da school), it was a blond boy wif a justin bieber t-shirt, i recognized him from da skull! (skull insted of school coz dat way its moar badass), he was a stupid gryffindor n his name was Zac.

I went 2 da school grounds lookin 4 him, i saw him with a group of his freinds (they were disgustin and wore t shirts of pop shit), i grabbd him by his ugly justin beiber tshirt and put him agenst a tree.

"WTF R U DOIN U FREEK" he shouted

"well y r u sending me all these letters!1" i said angrily

"omfg how did u know!"he asked, he was very scrared.

"well i sent my owl" i told him with an evil smile.

"Look, ur parents tortured my mom until she went crazy, n i want revenge!1" he said crazily.

"well ur lieing anyway my parents hav never done anyfin liek dat!11" i shouted angrily

"u dont no anyfin, her nam is Britney n she is in St. Mangoes!1" he said defiantly

I shouted a painful spel at him n ran away, i had to get my blak spiky broom! I wanted 2 no if wat he said was true... wat if my parents realy did that? Wait... wat if dat woman deservd it anyway? Look at her son!1


	12. Chapter 12

I went 2 da library and lookd at da school yerbooks, i found da one whar my mom wuz n then i started lookin 4 a gurl called "britney", wen i found out stuf about her i was horriblay discusted, in ALL the pictures she was wearing pink clothes, n she was blond and tan. She was also in gryffindor (I hate them!) and she was a cheerleeder.

"it was ok that she got tortured!1" i thoght 2 myself.

Den Lanius came in da library "I folowedd you" he said den he stopd and looked at me disgustedly "why are you looking at piicturs of an ugly bitch?"

"she is Zac's mom" I answered "dat idiot is the one who has been menaceing me"

"OMFG" screamed Lanius angrily

"I know, rite?" I said raisin an eyebrow "he says my parents toruted dis bitch so much that she went crazy and had to go to St. Mangoes, but by seeing da picturas i think she deserved it"

"We should plan a revenge agenst Zac" sed Lanius "Also hes attemps at writing gofthic letters hav failed because hes bloody riting sucked"

We laugfed and made a plan.

It was midnite, Lanius and i were pretending to b asleep n den we woke up silently so da other guys wud not hear us, we put on our clothes and make-up. Lanius put on ripped ledder pants, combat boots and an panic at da disco t-shirt, his hair was all spiky. I put on baggy pants, vans, a paramore tshirt and i made my hair all kind of in an emo hairdo. We were both wearing black eyeliner, white foundation, black eyeshadow and blak lipstcik.

"You look so hot" I said smiling, he blushed even though you couldnt see it coz he was wearing foundation "you do too".

Anyway we took our brooms and flew outside, we went near the Gryffindor rooms. Lanius stopped flying "I think this is it" he said, I lookd inside, Zac was sleeping there, he had a Lady Gaga bed cover.

We drew on his faec (his face said "I suk", lol) then we went outisde with our brooms agen n I made a spel so he wud have nitemares, he started to cry in dreems and saying "no, no, plz, no". Lanius then started shooting bats (theres a spel 4 dat) at him, Zac woke up and he was al scared, bats were suroundin him and bitin him, he was crying and started shouting "STOP, STOP, WHO IS DOIN DIS?", then we maed his bed levitate and throw him out and then his bed fell over him lol. The other Gryffindor idiots woke up and we flew away laughing because we are sadists. Wen we got to our room again we had cex in my cofin and then we fell asleep.


	13. plans 4 ravenge 1

We woke up and went to have brakefast, we were drinking blood wen McGoggle came in the great hall and said "students, I need to tel u somthin importent"

"Maybe she needs to tel us shes got a new pair of goggles" said Blood Rose, we laughfed.

"One of our studentss has been ataked, he has serius injuries and he is in St. Mangos right now" said McGoggle worriedly "His name is Zac and we are very worried about it"

The goffs chuckled, the Hipsters and Scene kids looked al worried.

"Shuddup!11" shouted McGoggle angrily, "if da students who did it dnt confess, we'll have to take measures, like no ones evar going 2 hogsmeade again". Da Hipsters n Scene kids stated 2 complain 'cause they wanted to go to their non-mainstrem n electropop shit conserts, us goffs laughfed again, but then McGoggle said... "also we will not allow anymore black clothing" we started to protest, it was so unfair!1 what were we supposd to wear? Pink? All da goffs started slitting their rists in protest. McGoggle just looked at us evilly and I stood up valiantly, "I DID IT COZ HES DESERVED IT" I yelled, Lanius looked at me in a worried way, I told him with my eyes that he shouldn't say a thing 'cause he was going to be punished. Everyone gasped, and then the goffs cheered 'cause they thought I did a realy awesome thing with that prep coz he had a nervous breakdown and stuff, and also they were going to be able to keep useing blak cloves.

"SHUDDUP EVERYONE" shouted McGoggle angrily,then she pointed at me with her olde finger "u cum to my office!", "well fine" i sed defiantly.

Anyway I went to her office and we sat at her desk ,"Im gonna really punish you" she mumbled, "its not fair" I growled. "What u did to that student is unforgivable", "well he deserdvd it!11", "why do u say he deserved it?", "he was sendin me deth treats!11", "yeh, liek i beleve you". I shutted up. "Well, lets see what we can do... u wil hav to help prepfessor rumbrige decorate her office, n den u wil have to help ME, and everythin will b pink, u r not allowd 2 wear blak 4 da next 2 weeks n u wil not b alowed 2 go to hogsmead 4 da next 2 weeks". I cried teers of blood, it was 2 much 4 me, I just wanted 2 go n hav Lanius console me sexily.

Wen I went out of da office Lanius was thear, "we didnt u let me confess 2?" he said, "i didnt want u to b punished" I said cutely, "ur too sweet my dead heart" (get it? Instead of sweetheart) "whats ur punishment?" i told him about them and he gasped "im gona help u out with all dat shit n then theyl regret punishing u!11", den he smiled and we frenched.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey ppl I just read all da reviws which i hadnt done b4 because im pretty sensitiv about critisism because i realy put alot of myself in dis story.

I dnt understand people hu say dis is funy i meen dis is a serious storey! It is all dramatic with heroic stuf because it says stuf about us da weaker ones. if u laff about dat den u hav a wierd sence of humor. N about spelin i meen i dont kno whats rong, i mean i may hav a little mistake hear or their, but overall i think i do prety well and that im a decent writer so stop insulting me ok.

Also wtf is a crackfic? i dont smoke crak.

Heres the new chapter i hope u enjoy it:

Da next day i had to help Rumbridge and McGoggle with their offices, it was all pink and ugly like they liked it but it had a surprise which I will not mention now lol...

After dat Lanius helped me paint myself completely in... blak, after dat i went out completely naked with a blak sign that said in black "BLAK IS FREEDOM!1". Everyone was horrified and surprised, also I have a really big boy thingie. I walked around da school proudly coz even if i wasnt wearin clothes i was wearin blak coz blak is da bed, all goffs thought I looked sexy. Stupid teachers were horrified. "Put some cloves on you!1" said McGoggle "well i dont have any clothes dat r not blak" i smiled, "wel u can wear blak cloves but please cover urself" she said blushing. I took da pant off and wore blak clothes again, all goffs cheered and then instead of going 2 class we listened to some music and had a party and moshed.

At nite da surprise for McGoggle and Rumbridge unleashed, all the pink things in their offices turned blak! All da ribbons and stuff turned into bats and the things that didn't turn into blak turned to be skullz or stuff that was red blood. Red blood dripped from the ceiling. Lanius and the rest of my gotthick friends (Like Blood Rose, Lestat, Vampirella, Mareeleeno and of course Lanius but not Lachrimae coz he was a poser dat hurt my feelings) helped me with those spells and they came out parfectlay.

McGoggle and Rumbridge ran across Hogwarts hugging each other in a protective manner and crying "U DID DIS" they told me. "No i didnt n u cant prove anything anyway, u probably did something wrong". They were livid in anger but they couldn't say anything agenst me so I just went to da common room and we moshed again because we are rebels and we defeated da authority!


	15. change of point of view! c im creativ ok

Dis is from dat idiot Zacs point of viw!11

Dose stupid goffs atakked me n now im in St. Mangoes recovering from bein attaked. Its not like I saw them or anything like dat coz im stupid but i kno it was dem.

I got news from hogarts dat said that they were going to punish them n i was very happy about it because i wuld finaly get my revenge, but suddenly I got more news and it said thaat they rebelld and that they culd not b punished! I started crying and then I stopped.

I put on my pink pajama dress n i sneked out of my room. I went quietly outside my room, then i went to that room where insane people go to visit my mom who i hadnt seen in like a realy long time. I went into da room.  
She was there with her pink bed. She looked horibly pale because she was traumatised and couldnt go outside to tan, i felt so sorry for her!1 her hair also had brown roots which looked awful because blond hair is like the the best! She had posters of cool stuff like Lady Gaga and Britney Spears and Kylie Minoug n Amy Whinehoe and Rihana and Katy Perry.

"Hi mom" I said

"Who r u?" she said all freaking out  
"Im your son!" I said all confused  
"I dont hav a son!11"  
"Yes mom dont u remember ur britney im zac!11 i dnt realy now ho my father is!1"  
"shut up i dont hav a name go away!1"

I creid because she would not recognise me! I tried to went back to my room but I found one of da norses in the way!

"what r u doin in da halls!" she said all angry  
"im sorry i got hozpitalized here because i got ataked n den i wanted 2 visit my mom hu is insane because she got attaked 2!1"

"Oh, ok, its fine" she said all sweetly "i bet it was one of those stupid goths that hate you because you have good taste, I hate them!1"

I blushed and then I waved and kept walking, but I found someone, it was... dun dun!1 cliffhanger!1


	16. Chapter 16

AN: So someone in da reviews sayd they were going 2 do a dramatic reading n i hav 2 say that im realy honord that my story has efected some1 so much that they desided 2 do a reading n i hope i can bcum a profesional writer sum day.

From da last chapter (if u cant remember) Zac was in St. Mangoes and found someone but we didnt say who it was because it was more exciting. Anyway it was... Snap and Loopin!1  
"OMG u were my moms teachers" i shouted surprisedly  
"omg how did u no" said lumpkin  
"she told me about it b4 she went insane"  
"omfg ('cause hes a christian) who is your mom?" ejaculated snap in an equally surprised way

"britneyy prep!11" I said happyly

"omg she was liek my favorit student da prepz roked!1" said Loopin

"i no rite?" i said

"what happend 2 ur mom?" continood snap

"that stupid goff Enoby and her friends attaked her so she went insane kind of like Dumblydores sister!"

"OMG WE HATTED ENOBY" shouted snap n loopin at da saem tim, in an angrily way.

"Its her fault that we r here" added Snap menacingly

"OMG Y?" I asked in a passionate way  
"well, she, she said we were pedos" mumbled Loopin

"but we realy r not" continuud Snap

"Yeh well Snap tried to rop Enobys boyfriend Darko" giggled Lupin

"oh well he deserved it he was unbearable nobody liked him" defended Snap

"Wel for wat i herd dat guy suked anyway" I smiled  
"Aslo Loopin masticated 2 Egogy" smirked Snap

"Omg it was totally not what it looked like" shouted Lupin!1

"hey its ok guys i hate goffs anyway so they can fuk off im on ur side" I said

"So i got this plan 2 escape" said Snoop

He started tellin us his plan...


	17. da escape of da preps

AN: hey i kno i shorten sum words but its not like profesional authors dont do it ok!11 so if dats ur problem wif my story fok of!11 every1 knows da authors make da princepal stuf like riting da story n den da editors fix da rest of da stuf coz da authors r 2 smart n busy 4 dat stuff. If 1 day i publish dis da editor wil fix it so fok u

"so I made a polisjuice potion" smiled Snap statistically

"Yeah so now we r goin 2 kidnap sum nurses n take their cloves off….." continud lopin

"EW UR A RAPER U PERV!111" i shouted disgustedly

"no no its just dat we hav 2 wear dem 2 get out of here!" Lumpkin was scandalizd

"Yeah we wil say we have 2 go for meds n stuff" said Snap intelligently

"omfg u guys r so smart!" I said

"yeah n ur mum was realy nice 2 us n u hate enoby so we r going 2 help u" said Snap

We waited in their room and we listened 2 sum Justen Beber (AN: I hate dat guy!) den a nurse came in2 da room "its tiem 4 ur shots" she said. Den Snap threw a curse at her and she fainted. She was really ugly, she had waist long blak hair with green streaks n she was wearing tooons of eyelier (AN: I think she wud b realy hot but remember dis is Zac), Snap took one of her hares n put it in da portent, da portent turned all blak n dark. Loopin drank it disgustedly. He turned in2 dat chik, den we took her cloves of n wore dem n den we replaced hers wif pink clothes n we laufed a lot coz we wer sur she was gona cry. We did da same wif 2 oddar nurses (Snoop got a fat old uglay one n i got one dat looked kinda normal)

After dat we went out 2 da hall n we so a doktor, "hey we hav 2 go out 4 sum medisine" I said

"its ok" said da doktor

So anyway we went out and took sum brooms n flied 2 Hogsment! We were gonna hav our revenge!1


	18. goin bak 2 AWSUM scorpian

AN: i rote a crakter (c its pronounced da same way it dosent realy matter coz puttin hs in between words iz kinda stupid) page 4 skorpius in da harry potter fanon wikia!111 i saw dat hiz mom is ther 2 but they were being just jerkz with her but thats because theyre jelus coz shes popular anyway i didnt edit her article coz im busy

We return to ME (dat meens Scorpius)

We had a consert coming soon, it was Paramore! I was so exited cause i luv punk even thou im gothick and paramore are kind of both things. I was so exsited.

I put on TONS of iliner (wich of course was blak), white foundation, ishadow (blak again), and blak lipstik. I was wearing my favorite Paramore t-shit, skinny jeens and VANS i got frum da worped tour.

"You look so cute!1" said Lanius seductively. He was wearing same make-up as me (iliner, ishadow (of course they were blak), white foundation even though he's really pale) and red blak lipstik). He was wearing a Paramore t-shirt too and over that a Panic! At DA Disco t-shit (they wuld be playing at da show 2) He was wearing tripp pants and combat boots.

"Thanx, u do 2!1" i wud hav blushed if i wasnt wearing sooo much white foundation.

Lachrimae said "hey guyz!1" we put our midel fingers up at him because we hadn't forgeven him yet. He looked sad and went away but we didnt feel sorry because hes stupid and he lied 2 me.

Lestat and Mareeleeno caem in 2. they both looketh so fukin hott!1 i swear if i wasnt wif Lanius i wuld have jumped over them (did i ever mention im bisezual?)

We went out and greeted Blood Rose, she looked really hot too, she was thin enuf 2 b a bulemic but she had curves in the right plases, Vampirella came in 2.

"Oms (Satan insted of God 'cause we r kool) u guyz we shud ttly make a band!1" she shouted in a gothick voise.

We all gasped.

"U. R. SO. RITE" said Mareeleeno

"yeh i ttly agree!11111" sayd Blood Rose exsitedly

"N we culd play at shoes wif bands like Paramore and MCR and and... OMS im gunna hav an orgasm!11" exited Lestat.

"Wel so i can play da drumz, Blood Rose can play the bass, Vampirella da keybordes, Mareeleeno can play rythim gutiar and lestat da lead giutar, but... who wud sing?" Lanius looked at me impatiently.

I would of bloshed again "Wat do u want from me?"

"C'mon, everybody has heard dat u hav an amazeing voise!1" shouted Lanius with his snarky smile.

"No I so fukin dont!1" I said

"plz sing, do it 4 me" he pleaded

"Ok" I sighed

Then I started 2 sing Decode by Paramore. Everyone gasped.

"You. Are. . Amazing!" shouted Vampirella

"Wel thank u... but ur exageratin" i said modestly

"Im nut exageratin!1" she smelled. "Well, we wil all play dose isntrumets n u wil sing n i bet ur a pretty graet songwriter 'cause u've gone thru horible things in ur life"

"now we need a naim" mumbled Lestat pensatively

We shud b...e "Da reckless (ew i dnt mean it liek dat idiot taylor momsens band) goffik deviants of deth!111" I said decidedly.

Everyone luved it.

"Well will start rehersals 2morrow" decided Blood Rose "We'll b realy inspired from da paramore consert".

We all agreed n we walked outside 2 Hogsmeade where the concert would be.


	19. Chapter 19

We were at the club where the consert wuld be, cutting ourselvs and smokin pot and drugs. Lachrimae wasnt there 'cause he suks. Lanius was drinking some blood from a bottle and I drank too.

"I fukin love blood!" I said

"yeh i luv it too" he said too

"OMG DA CONSERT IS ABOUT 2 START" shouted Lestat.

Then we herd a voise dat sounded all official

"Im sorry, but Paramore and Panic at da Disco wont b able 2 play 2day"  
We all complained and moaned

"this so isn't fair!"

"insted we can ofer u a brand new band, ironacaly though, meet... DA OLDE PREPZ"

Da curtain raised and there was that stupid idiot ZAC wif a guitar in da michrophone. 2 old men were there but I didnt recognize dem. One of them was playin drums n da other was wif a keyboard.

"WHO DA FUK R THES GUYZ?"

"We may present u... ZAC, on VOISE n GUITAR", den dat prep made a reverence, he was so tan and blonde and ugly i just hated him!

"SNAP, on keyboards and bakin vocals" he greeted us too, we could react by then so we put our midel fingers up at him.

"Ew isnt he like a pedo or somethin y is he here? Wheres paramore?" complained Vampiella in a loud voice

"N last but not leest... LOOPIN on drums n bakin vocals 2!". We all insulted him and put our midel fingers up at him

"Dis isnt fair!1" cried Mareeleeno.

They started playing a KATY PERRY song (dat oen dat sayz "i wana c ur peackok)", we tried to leave but da doors were closd wif spells n we had left our wands in da car! (it was a realy cool car it said 666 on da license plate). We held our heds disgustedly. They folowed wif Lady Gaga covers Britney Spears covers Justin Bieber Covers and Rihanna covers. Some people who were supposed 2 b punx and goffs started cheering so they turnd out 2 b posers. We punched dem in rage.

Den they plaid a song dat said meen stuff about goffs

"U goffs suk

U r bullys

U suk!

U suk!11

Fuk u!111

U dress al wierd n u suk!11"

They sang dat in a horribel (n i dont mean it in a good way) way

"I CNT STAND DIS ANYMOR" yelled Lanius desperately, he climbed on stage and started fighting with them

"N DONT DO IT" i yelled 2 and i climbed on stage too.

Suddenly al my friends n me were on the stage beatin da crap out of those idiots. Sum1 from production said "STOP,STOP!11" n we got sparated n they had 2 taek him 2 da hospital

I sexily drank blood from Lanius'ss' hurt lips.

"its over now" i said comfortedly. "Da paramore n panic at da disco consert has been moved 2 next week so we can go anyway". N tomorrow we hav rehersals!1 we can compete agenst those idiots in da skools BATEL OF BANDS


	20. problems arise!

HI SORY 4 TAKIN SO LONG 2 UPDATE! I PROMEES ILL B BETER NEXT TIME

i had problems with skool n stuff but now im ok also fuk da bullies

About dis chapter dis is an atempt 2 write more serius Drama i hope u apreciate it

We rehersed n rehersed, we rote some songs n stuff 2, dis time we were totally gettin ready 2 dat concert!1

We had just finished a song n den Blood Rose said "guys we should totally practise more Paramor songz so we can play it 4 them after da concert is done n impress them n stuff"

"Oh my goth yes!1" escreamed Mareeleeno excited "but u kno what we shud do, we shud do this thing i saw on youtube (AN: I dont have youtubes copywrite or anything like that") wher u liek mix up 2 songs n we shud do it with a Paramor n a Panic at da disko song so we impres both of them"

"U r so smart" said Blood Rose blushing even tho we couldnt c it well bcuz she was wearing white fundation.

"Its a totes great idea!1" said Vampirella "mayb ur not as dumb as i thot u brother lol" she giggled

"FUK U" screamed Mareeleeno, "Im not dumb or anythin y r u always puttin me down"

"i was just jokin" sed Vampirella cryin n den she run off da room wher we practisd

"wait Vampirella!1" i said, den i looked at Mareeleeno "she wuz just makin a joke y r u being rude 2 ur sister!11", "wel fuk u 2" said Mareeleeno n he got out of da room, Blood Rose followed him in a worried way n then I was there with Lanius n Lestat

"Well dis sux" sed Lestat, we cant rehearse if thers only 3 of us!1

"We shud rite sum songs" said Lanius wisely  
I agreed and we wrote songs.

after that we went 2 hav sum food at da goffik cafe by ourselvs

it was calld Doomsnight (like stuff related 2 doomsday only nights r for the gothic liek me) and it was all red and black with skulls and gothik pentagrams on da wall. It had velvet pointy chairs and it had spiderwebs and living bats flying around and dark gothic metal like Slipknot and Korn.

Of da hogwartz students only da ones from Slutherin were allowd 2 go in there n they even let us drink alcohol n it had dark unique drinks dat wer made with blood n it also had blak n purple stuf.

We saw Vampirela ther sittin by herself n she looked all depressd (not dat this was any diffrent than normal!) n we went ther n said Hey. 

whe looked at us n she sed "Mareeleeno wantz 2 kick me out of da band"

"well he cnt do dat" i sed, u wer just jokin anyway

"yeah i was" she said all depressd

"where are he n Blood Rose anyway?" asked Lanius

"i dnt no Blood Rose wanted us 2 get along but he didnt want 2 n then i just came here"

we sat with her n we ordered some vampirik alcoholik drinks

i felt afraid coz i thot our band was falin apart after so many iliusion n now Mareeleeno n Blood Rose dissapeared...


	21. IM BAK 111

AN: srry 4 taking so long 2 post dis anyway ive been busy and not bury (hahaha geddit) inspired lately but i hope u like this chapter also 2 ppl who r saying i dont understand goth: FUCK U. i AM a goth so of course i understand da style bury well also wtf goths dont listen 2 techno anyway here is the chapter (lol its chapter 21 its like my story is old enuff 2 dirnk now)

BTW i hav 60 revows 6 favorits n 6 folowrs thats like 666 lol Satan |m|

We spoke about dark thingz n then we went out n we saw... Mareeleeno n Blood Rose makein out!111 "OH MY GOTH!1111 I thought"

"omg wats he doin 2 my sister" sed Lestat angererly

I wuz goin 2 say somethin but then they saw us n they blushd n then Vampirela sed "u went away n left me al depressd 4 dis?!111 u suK!1111 " n she ran away cryin

"Its not wat it loox like" said Mareeleeno sadly

"U want 2 kick her out of the band ur a jerk" i shouted "well u cant kik her if the rest of us dosent want 2"

"wait" sed Blood Rose "he dosent want 2 kik her out of da band he just told her 2 go away or sumthin and she thot he wanted 2 kik her out but he wanted 2 b alone with me 2 do a proposal"

N we saw she was wearing a ring with a blak diamond dat was red inside and it had a pentagram on it. Every1 gasped.

"Simple Plan is playing at our wedding n ur all invited" smiled Marelyno

"O.M.F.G we need 2 get new outfits 2 da wedding" i exclaimed

Blood rose put a sadistik smile "yeah i need 2 find da perfekt wedding dress 4 da ocaission"

"Hav u tole mom n dad?" asked Lestat 2 Blood Rose

"nah not realy i wuz thinking we cud rite 2 them later" sed Blood Rose

"Marylyno u shud tell our patents 2" sed Vampirella "omg im so exited" she added

They set da wedding 2 b in a month frum now n then we went 2 a store 2 buy a wedding dres 4 Blood Rose and a goffik outfit 4 Maryleeno. I wuz choosing da perfekt outfit wif Blood Rose (im bi after all so im into clothes n stuf) n we found da perfekt dress!11

Blood Rose looked goregeous (i wrote ´gore´ on purpose) (and no i didnt mean like Socrpous is in luv with her or anythin ew he has a bf). Da dress was all long and pufy and blak and it had a blood red part tulle in the middle and it was surrounded by blak tulle. Da top wuz low cut and it wuz blak and all lacey and it had red corset stuff n then she had a blak veil (hahaha dosent it remind u of blak veil brides that band is so awesome). Da store clerk sed she looked kawaii... "wait... i kno u!1" she turned 2 me and sed

"r u Darkos and TaEborys son" she queried interrogativly

"yeah i am wtf who r u" i replied

"im profesor Sinister!1" i used 2 teach them, they were my favorite students!111

"omfg my parents told me u were haf japanes n u were da coolest teacher eva n u were yon teacher!1" i exclamed. She still looked in her 20s because she was a vampire

"do u kno hu i am?" asked Lestat "im Bolodys and Diabools son!1 n shes my sister" he added pointing at Blood Rose

Mareeleeno n Vampirela jumped "we r Vampires n Darkness children!1"

"omf ur parents wer da koolest goffs ever" scremed professor Trevolry "we always had cutting sesshuns"

"so y did u stop bein a teacher?" i asked

"well Dumblydor didnt fire me bcuz he had Alzheimers n he forgot 2 but that fucking bitch McGoggle did bcuz she sed i wuz mean 2 da students. Like being mean 2 a fukin prpe like Britny matters" sneered Trevolry

"omfg fuk preps" sed Blood Rose

"anyway we shud hav a cuttin sesshun sum day also im givin u that dres 4 free bcuz ur a troo goff Blood Rose" smelled Sinistre

"FANGZ (geddit cuz im goffik)" exclamed Blood Rose!1

"n 4 u Mareeleeno i dnt hav alot of proper goffik groom cloves in here but u shud chek bak 2morro im refilin my stock" she sed

We did da deth toch sin n we went bak 2 Hogwartz 2 plan da wedding excitedly


End file.
